


Краковский этюд

by Szmaragd



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kraków, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Неуловимая воровка и бывшая особая агентка заслужили одно мирное утро.Или: авторка скучает по Кракову. Ничего не происходит, никакого глубокого смысла, просто Краков и кофе.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 9





	Краковский этюд

С утра на Плантах прохладно и сыро.

Кармен перебегает дорогу перед носом пятьдесят второго трамвая, задерживается возле его остановки на секунду: даже в субботу он полон людей. Туристы с картами и чемоданами, семьи, студенты в толстовках с логотипами. Контроллер заходит почти перед самой отправкой. Двери закрываются, и до Кармен едва слышно доносится обрывок "Proszę przygotować bi…" — трамвай уезжает. 

Кармен улыбается и бежит дальше по Плантам.

Листья липнут к подошвам кроссовок. Ночью дождь шел. Еще не успели убрать.

А где-то на газонах до сих пор цветут маргаритки.

Кармен останавливается, пропуская велосипедистов на повороте. Мимо, тарахтя, едет один из старых трамваев, болтают рядом две студентки с синими сумками ("samorząd studentów uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego", она эту надпись наизусть знает, хотя и понимает из нее только часть про студентов и принадлежность к университету). Кармен ловит что-то знакомое в потоке слов: angielski, rosyjski, biologia.

Улыбается.

И бежит дальше.

Мимо каплички святой Гертруды, мимо остановок, мимо семей с колясками и мимо большого Вавеля. На его башни смотрит лишь мельком, сворачивая на Страдом: сегодня у нее встреча в еврейском квартале.

И она уже опаздывает.

У улиц здесь красивые названия и красивые домики, нужная ей кофейня стоит на перекрестке Медовой и Эстеры, и у нее тоже красивое название: Cytat Café. Это что-то о цитатах, догадывается Кармен, взбегая по узкой лестнице.

— Dzień dobry, — бросает бодро девушкам за стойкой, снимает капюшон и уходит вглубь зала.

Джулс заняла столик в самом углу, чашка с ее кофе отодвинута в сторону — перед ней ноутбук, и она увлеченно что-то печатает. Ни секунды без работы.

Кармен почти благодарна очередному культурному семинару и Клео, которая не успокоилась после неудачной кражи в Лондоне и ищет теперь себе новую корону к вечернему платью по всему миру. У них с Джулс наконец вышло встретиться.

Спустя столько недель.

Кармен обнимает ее, почти не стесняясь: их столик в углу, кофейня пустая, а на дверях она видела наклейку с радугой. Здесь косо не посмотрят.

Не должны.

— Прости, что задержалась, — шепчет, не отстраняясь. — Зак задержал.

— Опять сказала, что на пробежку идешь? — смеется Джулия.

Они стоят неловко почти с полминуты, у Кармен челка из-за уха выскальзывает — Джулс тянется, чтобы поправить ее.

А потом целует.

Быстро. Едва заметно.

Краснея.

— Кофе здесь вкусный, — говорит тут же, возвращаясь в свое кресло. — И книги можно взять почитать, правда, они все на польском.

— Сейчас я буду рада, если мне удастся прочитать меню, — хмыкает Кармен.

Там есть английские подписи, конечно же, но это слишком просто и скучно. Кармен куда больше радуется, когда видит знакомое: kawa, czekolada, róża, ciastko. И только croissant из языка в язык не меняется.

Она заказывает капучино с лавандой и жасмином, бросает в баночку для чаевых пять злотых — бариста улыбается широко, благодарит, и Кармен хотелось бы ответить ей "proszę bardzo", но все время до этого они говорили на английском, и было бы странно вдруг хвастаться своим знанием такой простой фразы. Так что она только улыбается в ответ.

Однажды она сможет говорить и на польском.

— Как семинар? — спрашивает, возвращаясь. Джулс как раз прячет ноутбук в сумку.

— О, — отвечает радостно, — замечательно! Вчера показывали процесс реставрации "Мадонны в плаще". Красиво! И, — тут улыбка ее становится хитрой, — все оценили сокровища Пястов.

Кармен подмигивает.

— Всегда рада сохранить какую-нибудь ценность.

Кармен приносят ее кофе. На зарисовке рядом — цитата: "Po każdej wojnie ktoś musi posprzątać. Wisława Szymborska."

В окно за их спинами начинает барабанить дождь.

Кармен греет руки о чашку, душу — об улыбку Джулс напротив.

И ей так спокойно.

**Author's Note:**

> Proszę przygotować bilety do kontroli - приготовьте билеты для контроля, звучит, как контроллер заходит в транспорт
> 
> angielski, rosyjski, biologia - английский, русский, биология
> 
> dzień dobry - добрый день/здравствуйте
> 
> kawa, czekolada, róża, ciastko - кофе, шоколад, роза, пирожное
> 
> proszę bardzo - пожалуйста, в ответ на благодарность
> 
> Po każdej wojnie ktoś musi posprzątać - после каждой войны кто-то должен убрать, цитата Виславы Шимборской


End file.
